1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-meter test lead system and more particularly pertains to accurately testing lines using one hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of test lead systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, test lead systems previously devised and utilized for the purpose of test lead systems are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art does not describe a multi-meter test lead system that allows accurately testing lines using one hand.
In this respect, the multi-meter test lead system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of accurately testing lines using one hand.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved multi-meter test lead system which can be used for accurately testing lines using one hand. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of test lead systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved multi-meter test lead system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved multi-meter test lead system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention first comprises a probe. The probe is fabricated of electrically conductive stainless steel in a generally cylindrical configuration. The probe has a distal end formed with a point. The probe also has a proximal end. A probe spring is coupled with respect to the probe at the proximal end to supplemental electronic components. Next provided is an outer hollow sleeve. The outer sleeve is in a generally cylindrical configuration. The outer sleeve has a distal end formed with a formed cone-shaped point. The outer sleeve also has a semi-cylindrical opening adjacent to the distal end of the outer hollow sleeve for receiving an insulated test lead to be tested. The outer sleeve also has a proximal end with a pair of diametrically opposed slots. The outer sleeve also has an opening at the distal end. An inner cylindrical sleeve is next provided. The inner sleeve is fabricated of an electrically insulating material. The inner sleeve has an open distal end and also has an open proximal end. The inner sleeve is formed with a generally semi-cylindrical opening adjacent to the distal end of the inner cylindrical sleeve. The inner sleeve also has a pair of diametrically opposed slots formed therein adjacent to the proximal end of the inner cylindrical sleeve. The inner sleeve is adapted to slidably receive the probe. The inner sleeve and the probe are adapted to be slidably positioned within the outer sleeve. The proximal end of the inner sleeve extends proximally of the proximal end of the outer sleeve to allow movement of the inner sleeve axially inwardly of the outer sleeve in response to a force by a user as created by the user""s palm. A coil spring is provided. The coil spring is positioned within the outer sleeve adjacent to the distal end of the outer sleeve in contact with the distal end of the inner sleeve. The coil spring provides a resilient force against the urging of a force by the user""s palm on the inner sleeve. A retaining screw is provided. The retaining screw extends through the inner sleeve proximal the slot in the inner sleeve. Lastly, a pair of finger pads are provided. An action pin is also provided. The action pin extends through the slots of the outer sleeve and the inner sleeve and are coupled to the probe through the probe spring to allow a user to provide a proximal force to the probe after the user has created a distal force through the inner sleeve. In this manner, the probe will move out of the semi-cylindrical opening of the inner sleeve to allow the placing of the insulated test lead therein and upon relieving of the forces by the finger pads and palm of the user, the probe will pierce the insulated test lead in the semi-cylindrical opening to allow for testing for electricity and continuity. Upon the re-application of forces by the user""s fingers and palm, the probe will be retracted from the insulated lead in the semi-cylindrical opening provides a counteracting force pushing the insulated test lead away from the point of the probe.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved multi-meter test lead system which has all of the advantages of the prior art test lead systems and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved multi-meter test lead system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved multi-meter test lead system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved multi-meter test lead system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such multi-meter test lead system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-meter test lead system for accurately testing lines using one hand.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved multi-meter test lead system having a probe with a pointed distal end. An outer sleeve has a distal end with a semi-cylindrical opening and a proximal end with a circular opening at the end and slots adjacent thereto. An inner sleeve has open distal with an adjacent opening and a pair of diametrically opposed slots and a proximal end. The inner sleeve is adapted to slidably receive the probe and with the inner sleeve and probe are adapted to be slidably positioned within the outer sleeve to allow movement of the inner sleeve axially inwardly of the outer sleeve in response to a force by the use. A coil spring is within the outer sleeve. A pair of finger pads have an action pin extending through the outer sleeve and inner sleeve.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.